<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experiment by Lookdownthere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936416">Experiment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookdownthere/pseuds/Lookdownthere'>Lookdownthere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Penguins of Madagascar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Lemon, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookdownthere/pseuds/Lookdownthere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Kipper lemon (explicit) fanfiction that I wrote a few years ago.<br/>But I've decided to post it here,  so the work isn't lost.</p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kowalski/Skipper (Madagascar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time for a shift change. The penguins had decided to implement a rotor so that there would always be two penguins on the concrete floe at once, reducing suspicion from the Zoo's staff along with nosy neighbours that were nothing but a danger to the elite penguin force and their operations.</p><p>An unimpressed weapons expert emerged from the hatch behind them with unhappiness audible in the youngest's tone, who followed in tow. He voiced his concern about what will happen to Self-respectra. Not that Rico had deliberately torn Private away from the TV when he had gotten bored of the Lunacorns and the 'plot' had 'thickened'. Rico could not see how the little one derived entertainment from such a boring, explosion-free show.</p><p>Skipper looked thoughtfully at the horizon, as he had been for the last hour, and with a last look around, Skipper decided there was a satisfactory lack of danger to the penguins and willingly accepted his break. Although he wasn't sure about whether the lemurs were safe from their own stupidity as he heard Mort exclaim, with enthusiasm, "I like fireworks" as he approached the fishbowl.</p><p>The analyst followed afterwards and he swore Skipper was standing unnaturally close to the bottom of the ladder for someone who was fully-aware that someone was trying to follow him down. Skipper seemed lost in his own thoughts as he lazily looked up at the analyst. More accurately, at the analyst's rear. However, Kowalski could not tell if he was actually staring or was just looking through him, lost in his thought. Rendering the misfortunate, compromising positioning pure coincidence. But either way, he felt himself blushing slightly.</p><p>"Erm… Skipper?" The hesitant speech from the scientist caused Skipper to shake his head and seem to be retrieved from wherever his mind had taken him to as he apologised and stepped backwards.</p><p>True, things had been tough on the penguins: making sure there was always someone on guard duty, even through the night. However, something told Kowalski that there was too much consciousness in Skipper's eyes and expression as he was staring for it to have been a daydream. Something told him that his leader just took advantage of a very exposed teammate.</p><p>Kowalski did not know whether to be outraged or not. If anything, it just gave him justification to be blushing and the temptation to try the very same thing himself. Although, in the past, when he had stared a little too long or gotten a little too close to his leader, he had shown a quizzical and shocked look that the analyst could not read.</p><p>Kowalski hated his active mind sometimes. Intelligence can be a curse. Constantly trying to make assumptions and connections, even when they aren't actually there. He decided to go where he always goes when he needs to think and release frustration: the lab.</p><p>As he left Skipper, he could see that something was off with the leader. He seemed lost in his own thoughts again, battling with himself. Normally by this point he would have made himself a fish brew, but the appliance remained untouched.</p><p>The lab door closed behind him. Kowalski had redirected his trail of thoughts towards his inventions since his notepad had gone astray. They had fallen into disrepair and needed some tender loving care… a little like the scientist himself. One too many failed attempts with a certain mammal left a forced numbing to the idea of romance and happy endings.</p><p>Skipper decided to return to where he had been prior to their shift on the floe. He hoped Kowalski had not seen his moment of weakness; he had spent the entire time they had spent together evaluating his relationship and his view on the scientist. He was not one for evaluation and analysis so to try and decode this enigma that confronted him was a mammoth task. He wasn't sure where to start.</p><p>He revealed and held the notepad in his flippers and flicked through sketches once more trying to strengthen his resolve. This notepad was a blessing and a curse. It offered nostalgia and fond memories of successful missions past. But there was also a complication that came as a price to this: there was an abundance of illustrations of Skipper. A few detailed, a few brief sketches, and a few that were accompanied by something so simple yet it caused so many complications: a love heart. With a forced breath and a heavy head, he made up his mind.</p><p>Moments later, the lab door was opened with just as much hesitancy as was undertoned in Skipper's behaviour and expressions earlier. Kowalski's attention was diverted to the intrusion: Skipper only ever came into the lab by request or when there was something serious to attend to.</p><p>"Skipper?" As Skipper approached him, his confidence was weaning and Kowalski's attention intensified as he tried to read the leader's body language. Skipper took a step closer, and closer and closer. Ordinarily, Kowalski demands a personal bubble that he doesn't want to be popped. But something told him these were extra-ordinary circumstances as the leader continued to approach him.</p><p>Skipper was getting closer and closer. It was clear that rational thoughts were not his driving force. There was something primal and instinctive about the way he was acting. As if not even Skipper himself wasn't entirely aware of what he was doing. He got even closer. Kowalski could not decide what an appropriate behaviour in such a situation was, despite being put in worse situations in the past. He just wanted to embrace the leader and relieve the anchor he had been carrying for years – oh how sweet that would be. Skipper was getting closer. Kowalski was drowning in his thoughts and emotions.</p><p>He had had enough. Enough of relying on his brain to solve everything for everyone. Sometimes behaviour comes about literally without a single thought. Instincts were an evolutionary advantage. Maybe trusting himself in Skipper was an instinct worth following instead of fighting.</p><p>An eager flipper bridged the narrowing gap between the Skipper and his lieutenant as Kowalski reached out and made the first move to start one life and to end another. Any amount of punishment for inappropriateness or insubordination was worth it for just one glimpse into what could be. As the flipper made contact on the leader's chest, he stopped. The contact was not a singularity but a continuous sensation as the feathers on his puffed out chest were ruffled and smoothed.</p><p>At this time, Kowalski was trying to make up every year of pent up frustration of how he had felt towards his commander all along; making up for each year he had spent lost inside his mind and his obsessions, with one second of pure bliss.</p><p>The mind that had been able to calculate how time travel was possible was at a loss as to how Skipper would react to such an advancement. But, it's funny. The moment Kowalski thought he would need his mind most, it was miles away: what wanted to calculate statistics of this ending well when you could be putting all your concentration on the feeling of having a dream manifest itself before your very eyes?</p><p>At last, the Leader reacted. With a sigh, his deep-blue eyes were filled with beads as he looked down upon the appendage that had just made his life complicated, with a cocktail of happiness, bitterness and confusion. A dangerous combination for the scientist to see.</p><p>The truth was, Skipper did have an undeniable attraction towards his Second-in-command. The look of confusion was due to Kowalski never giving him any indication over the years that taking the leap of faith would've been worth it; and the bitterness was a result of him hating himself for giving into the temptation and needing the release. His self-control was left by the way-side as he focussed on the happiness and was fuelled to continue.</p><p>More of Kowalski's weight was implemented upon the stout penguin as he leant in, but Skipper put up little resistance which meant that the scientist was falling into an open net. Offering safety from the fall, with risk of entanglement. But Kowalski's mind was made up.</p><p>The flipper that was exploring Skipper's chest travelled northward almost of its own volition and accommodated itself upon the side of Skipper's face and his other mirrored as the two flippers caused his leader and lover to look him in the eyes.</p><p>Everything burned. The eye contact was painful to maintain as there was so many factors and so much uncertainty. So much heat. But an effective tool for cooling Kowalski's burning cheek happened to be Skipper's affectionate beak as he leaned in and gave Kowalski an unexpected, brief peck. This momentarily helped the temperature but only caused the blushing to spread further throughout his body and a shudder of pure pleasure to reciprocate. Thoughts of damage to his nervous system followed, as his limbs grew heavy and refused to work, like a deer in the headlights. His brain had short-circuited. All that he was aware of was his head growing light and his beak curved uncontrollably into a smile: Skipper felt the same way.</p><p>Skipper smiled at the state he managed to reduce his lieutenant to, before going in for another kiss. His beak tip made contact with Kowalski's cheek and gave it a brief lick. He went for another, when he was obstructed by an orange beak of his scientist meeting him half-way. The two beaks were perfectly angled to lock together. This time, eye contact was non-optional, but didn't need to be, as the two pairs of half-lidded eyes settled and seemed glued to the other via an unseen, external force. A tongue of the older penguin was outstretched into foreign territory as he made an effort to engage in a passionate kiss. The tongue felt the undeniable stimulus of the Second-in-command's tongue, as the warmness spread like wildfire and the kiss heated. Kowalski's body returned to be fully-functioning as he wrapped a flipper around Skipper, both for scaffolding but also due to the irresistible reflex to feel as much of the rotund penguin as he could.</p><p>As the leader reached out and did the same, Kowalski could not explain with words the feeling of Skipper's flipper as it followed the curvature of his stature with quite some force behind it, as if somebody could walk in and steal him from the veteran at any point. Yet it had a sort of tenderness and comfort to it. Kowalski's mind dictated that the individual parts of this equation wouldn't rationally beg for cravings. However, once he was in the embrace of his leader, there was nothing else he wanted to, nor could, compare the sensation to. He squeezed tighter himself, in response to his partner, and more effectively spread the warmth between the two bodies of the commando penguins as they became the only residents of their own little world. And being the only residents of their world, they saw no need for restrictions. Kowalski's flipper began to feel weighted tenfold by gravity and his libidinous instincts and gradually lowered down his leader's back… and eventually it ended at his rump.</p><p>The older penguin had years and years of battles and espionage under his belt – (well, waist): he could walk away from an explosion and not even his heartbeat would rise. Danger had become his daily bread and butter. However, as far as relationship experience goes, it was massively dwarfed by all other aspects of his life. He had only really had a fling with the occasional hula girl doll and a brief relationship with Kitka, as such, he wasn't used to being touched by another living, breathing body in such a sensual way. To be honest, it scared him. Not as much as needles (c'mon, those things are the devil's incarnate). But he was scared nevertheless, he hated himself for it. It wasn't the touch itself - he had to admit, he was enjoying seeing this side to his life-long teammate - but the implications of the touch. Skipper hated not being in control, and had seen that nobody else could handle that burden either, as he recalled his span as a news reporter. But he couldn't decide if he was ready for this to just… happen… without warning. What would this mean for his team? His brotherhood?</p><p>Skipper had to push the other off him for a minute while he collected his thoughts, and from this distance, Kowalski saw what he hadn't noticed mid-kiss - fear. This made Skipper remember the only thing he truly hated more than needles: the feeling of letting one of his men down. Whatever happiness Kowalski felt as he longingly held his lover, was neutralised by the acid he now felt in his stomach as he felt his stomach unsettle and poison him.</p><p>"Permission to speak freely?" The speech broke the deafening silence and penetrated through the walls that seemed to have just been built by the commander as he stood, distanced, and breathing heavily. The older penguin could've been 200 miles away: he still felt just as distant now, just a few mere feet away. "Granted." Uncertainty was audible in Skipper's voice and he was startled by how broken and fatigued it sounded.</p><p>Kowalski was starting to let his emotions get the better of him as the tall bird slouched slightly in his stance, weighted down by his own shoulders. "Was it something I did wrong?" The question had tones of hurt to it and was the high-pitched, tell-tale sign that Kowalski was upset. The question seemed to hang in the air indefinitely as Skipper thought about it. It had been presumptuous of his analyst to have tried to progress things so rapidly, true. But at the same time, Skipper had a louder voice telling him it wasn't Kowalski at fault, but himself. Part of him knew he truly did want this.</p><p>Eventually he shook his head and admitted there was nothing wrong with his lieutenant as he forced himself to lift his heavy head and make eye contact with the one he had wounded by retreating. But Kowalski found himself looking at the floor. He was starting to piece it together but there was still a racemic mixture of uncertainty and enthusiasm in the pit of his stomach. His head battling his chest, and he didn't know who he wanted to win. Skipper could see his friend needed some consoling so forced himself against his own inhibitions and found his way back to the taller bird.</p><p>The flippers that wrapped themselves around his waist got Kowalski's full attention as he looked down at Skipper. The look Kowalski was greeted with was enough to satisfy him. He had seen that the battle wasn't a question of if he wanted to: it was a question of whether he could, whether he was ready.</p><p>It had become Kowalski's turn to console. He returned the gesture by wrapping his flippers around Skipper's waist. Returning to the point before it all started to go wrong. And instead of his flippers, this time it was his head that would be lowered. As it gently rested, cradling itself on the junction in which Skipper's neck ended and his rather large torso began. Kowalski let his head rest on Skipper's shoulder. Slowly moving it back and forth and preening the feathers a bit. This was a clear improvement, as Skipper seemed comfortable with this advancement.</p><p>Kowalski waited for a while before whispering in his ear, "We can go at your pace, if you want. Telling me to slow down is not a sign of weakness. Especially when we're both, frankly, in foreign territory. I would think no less of you if you told me to stop and continue when you're ready. Even if that happened to be on another day."</p><p>The response was a husky "Negative, soldier. I can do this…. Just let me lead." This provided some confidence for Kowalski too as he could hear that Skipper was enjoying himself at last. And the kiss continued, as an audible groan was made by Kowalski after Skipper's newfound passion.</p><p>This time it was Skipper who made the next move. Suddenly Kowalski found his back was pressed against the workbench in his lab. With a swift movement, Skipper retracted from the kiss and took advantage of not only his flippers that were already on Kowalski's waist, but his height and strength too. Kowalski was hoisted onto his rear and onto the recently-cleared workbench. Skipper leaned in and Kowalski found himself leaning back as Skipper administered his beak onto Kowalski's neck and began to lick.</p><p>Skipper separated Kowalski's legs and placed himself in-between, making Kowalski nice and vulnerable, and making Skipper's waist damp as he embraced the aroused penguin and leant against his cloaca. Kowalski was not put off by the defenceless position he now found himself in: instead he took advantage of it. He leant backwards onto his outstretched flippers behind him and closed his eyes. Depriving his visual senses allowed him to put more concentration onto others as he tensed and awaited the next sensation.</p><p>Skipper did not disappoint. He allowed his kissing and preening session to continue downwards, seeming to want to dampen the whole of Kowalski's chest. He advanced at a torturously-slow pace, continuing his administrations further and further down the analyst's torso.</p><p>Eventually he got close. The occasional, barely-audible mewl and gasp from his second-in-command told him he was grateful. But Skipper decided he wanted to play with Kowalski. He repetitively neared the opening with his more-than-willing beak, then backed away slowly. Kowalski's hips would buckle and thrust in response as he got closer and then a hefty sigh of disappoint would follow when Skipper backed off. It was undeniable that Skipper was having just as much fun as Kowalski as he watched his scientist struggle to keep his cool along with his eyes closed.</p><p>Finally, Skipper rewarded Kowalski for his patience: a singular lick across the length of Kowalski's cloaca. This caused Kowalski to arch his back and his eyes shot open as he exclaimed, "Dear sweet mother of mercy." His open eyes were greeted at last with a smug Skipper as it was clear that he had been watching the analyst's reactions all along. But Kowalski saw no need to complain, he was more than enjoying this experience. His mind fogged as his brain became anchored in his lower abdomen. His grin widened as he leaned towards Skipper with the full intention on giving him another wet, passionate kiss. Listening to his instincts had paid off.</p><p>But Skipper had other plans, and while Kowalski was leaning forward, he decided to give Kowalski another lick and caused the analyst to squirm, unable to contain his audible pleasure. Kowalski let Skipper continue leading, as he does best. He took advantage of his new positioning by embracing Skipper in a hug and resting his head on Skipper's as he closed his eyes and continued enjoying his submissive role.</p><p>Now when the leader continued to stimulate his analyst, he was provided an intense, auditory background as Kowalski continued to gasp and whisper the occasional profanity or encouragement into his leader's ears. Completely constricted by pleasure. That wasn't the only one of Skipper's senses having a buffet either: the flippers around Skipper that squeezed as he increased the intensity of his administrations and the duration; watching the exposed brainiac squirm in front him was nothing but enjoyable for Skipper too and he could feel himself getting worked up.</p><p>But neither of these compared to his sense of taste. He began to tease Kowalski less and less because he couldn't deprive himself of such a treat. As he lapped and lapped at Kowalski's entrance, he began to get the faint taste (and smell) of fish and some part of him wanted – nay – needed more. There was nothing to deter Skipper from continuing as every single one of his senses was immersed in this pleasurable experience that enticed and surrounded him.</p><p>Kowalski's breathing was getting sporadic and hitched as Skipper relentlessly continued. "Skipper…" A quiet protest was cast into the medley of moans in the room and barely went noticed by the leader. Kowalski was laid back again and knew what was going on too well. There was too much warmth, too much pressure in his lowers. Skipper continued his onslaught of stimulation. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. The analyst was torn. He knew that this could be stretched out and could become something special that could cherish. But at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to pull away.</p><p>"Skip-aaah." Attempt number two had been louder and more assertive to begin with, but Skipper's tongue experimentally brushing the insides of Kowalski's cloaca certainly made it harder to be articulate. Skipper dived deeper into Kowalski and more vigorously licked his insides. All the scientist received was a glance upwards, as he shrieked, before Skipper returned to the task at hand.</p><p>The whole experience was driving Kowalski crazy. He knew all of the theory behind a bird's anatomy and it was common knowledge that there are an increased number of nerves in that area. But experiencing it first-hand was a rather different. Similar to how reading "acid burns" is not the same experience as having the bottle knocked on you by a half-sentient teammate. No matter how long he allowed himself to be rewarded, each lick was just as intense as the first and he couldn't help but squirm.</p><p>He wanted it to stop. But at the same time he wanted it to continue. His brain was saying to pull away before it was too late and it was all over. But his lower half wasn't listening.</p><p>"Skipperrr." The analyst desperately managed to say the whole of his partner's name this time, although it was through a purr as his whole body quivered in pure bliss. Skipper retracted his beak from within Kowalski and licked away what remained of the analyst off his beak.</p><p>Kowalski stared expectantly, but when no more stimulation came, he sighed with relief and sat himself upright. He inspected the mess of his feathers, from his chest to his rather wet groin, although he didn't pay it much mind. And his eyes ended up at his commander. Something was different about him. He had never seen Skipper be aroused and frisky before (for obvious reasons) and was unsure as to how Skipper would act.</p><p>Before Kowalski was aware, Skipper was approaching him. He leaned onto the scientist and Kowalski half-embraced for more stimulation. He couldn't decide if he was relieved or disappointed as Skipper bypassed Kowalski's entrance and ended up towering him. Skipper pushed Kowalski onto his back and stood with his legs at either side of Kowalski's head and looked down expectantly. "My turn."</p><p>The brainiac knew exactly what was expected of him but he couldn't help but feel flustered. He had to admit he was in out of his depth and libido will only get you so far when you have no experience. But time passed, and he could see Skipper was getting impatient, so Kowalski craned his neck further towards the entrance.</p><p>As he neared, he was hit with the same smell that had engulfed the room earlier. And he had to admit he enjoyed the sensation. The smell of fish was not unwelcome in the penguins' lives. It provided a sense of familiarity and gave him the confidence to experimentally lick across. He backed off straight away as he heard the leader give a yelp, clearly not used to sensation himself. But then Skipper now knew what to expect and was eager to try it again as he looked down at the blushing, apprehensive analyst.</p><p>A raised eyebrow was all it took for Skipper to receive another lick and his stern expression melted into one of pure ecstasy as he released an, "ooooh". Seeing Skipper react in such a way filled Kowalski with the confidence to continue his administrations. He continued to lick and nip at the entrance and the moans that the leader released told him that was exactly what he was expected to do.</p><p>Kowalski built up the frequency and intensity of his ministrations and he could see Skipper getting weak legs as he towered over Kowalski and forced himself onto the scientist further. Skipper's half-lidded eyes closed as he started to lose himself in the experience. Kowalski brought him back to reality as his tongue that had only briefly been grazing Skipper's entrance, slipped fully inside.</p><p>"Shitake Mushrooms!" he exclaimed and bit his beak as the pleasure intensified for both of them. Kowalski could not explain the warm sensation of having your tongue be squeezed by something equally as warm and wet. And Skipper's mind had drawn a blank too, as the pleasure swept over him and his beak hung ajar. His breathing becoming laboured.</p><p>The scientist couldn't help but feel smug as he caused such a jerk reaction out of leader. He continued to lick the inside of Skipper and he could see that the commander was also struggling to keep his cool now it was his turn. If it was possible, he would be sweating bullets as his whole body was ablaze.</p><p>Skipper had given up on his stance and ended up sitting atop of the analyst's chest with his legs lazily spread out to allow the thinner bird access. Kowalski continued to lick the fatter bird that pinned him. His irregular breathing pattern not aided by the weight on his chest. But he was spurred on by his adrenaline-fueled body as he forced his tongue and beak to explore the depths of Skipper.</p><p>Since they were no use by his sides, Kowalski brought his flippers up to Skipper's waist to secure him in place while he progressed. But as the minutes dragged on, he could feel his lust taking over once again. As he continued to enter Skipper and listen to the periodic moans and purrs of appreciation, he decided to let his flippers gradually get lower. And lower. And lower. Until, once again, he was at Skipper's rump.</p><p>This time there was no apprehension or recoil in the shorter bird, he was bathed in the pleasure that Kowalski was granting him and saw manhandling appropriate. So Kowalski traced his flippers down the leader's back and followed it all the way to where his tail met the scientist's torso and back up again. Seeing no visible, objection, Kowalski continued, focussing predominantly on Skipper's rump and tail feathers. Slowly and gently following the curvature of the smaller penguin's rather large rear. Paying close attention to the area underneath his tail and the warmth it provided.</p><p>But eventually came the tell-tale signs. Skipper became restless and his breathing deepened and became audible. His face contorted into a battle between looking as though he was in slight discomfort, and pure ecstasy. Kowalski could tell that his Skipper wouldn't last much longer and wished to stretch this out for as long as possible but a part of him would not do such a thing without a direct order.</p><p>The task progressed and no such command came. Skipper seemed to be being defeated by his own breathing pattern. His body exhaustedly slumped backwards onto Kowalski's as he stared at the ceiling which told tales of failed experiments and explosions. Not that he was actually paying attention to it, he felt as though he had lost the ability to comprehend anything other than what Kowalski was doing to him and that he wanted more of it. His eyes clenched shut with the next administrations.</p><p>Kowalski retracted his flippers from underneath the now horizontal commander and instead used it to pull Skipper's feet past his shoulders as he buried his beak within his commander.</p><p>"Ahhh…." A moan of approval and surprise escaped the commander. Before an unnecessary, but welcome "yes" spurred Kowalski on to continue his act of passion. His ministrations were not depriving his own needs, as he had to admit, being granted permission to do such a delicious thing to his commander stirred something within the analyst himself.</p><p>Skipper seemed to notice the effect he was having on his other, as the top of his head occasionally grazed across Kowalski's cloaca. He instinctively reared his head to give it more of his attention. Unfortunately, since his second-in-command was significantly taller than him, he couldn't quite reach the opening with beak in a satisfactory way. So he let go of one of the flippers that he had wrapped around the analyst and decided to try his best.</p><p>The flipper grazed the opening experimentally and he felt the definite moisture as Kowalski purred into Skipper. This stimulation was added to the roster that Skipper was already fighting a losing battle against. Skipper was caught short of breath by the new intense sensation and as such let a strained moan escape as he called the scientist's name, "Kowalski…"</p><p>He did not show the commander mercy as the next time the flipper made contact again, it rubbed the outside feathers delicately and Kowalski purred, "hmmmm… Skipper…. Please." The flipper dipped inside and was immediately greeted by contracting walls as the entrance tried to consume and abuse the delightful stimulus. Kowalski's waist decided to thrust into the sensation involuntarily as it periodically explored the ins and outs of his entrance.</p><p>The ever-moving headrest wasn't very comfortable but the flippers that pulled him further onto the analyst and held him in place didn't give him reason nor permission to leave.</p><p>And yet the pressure continued to build within his loins as the beak insisted on exploring the inside of the commander. He felt tired and exhausted and wanted the marathon of teasing to stop. But at the same time, the greedy and libidinous persona of Skipper was telling him to take advantage and to receive as much stimulation as the other was willing to grant him. The more he focussed, the closer he could feel himself getting.</p><p>"AAAAhhh." A sharp moan brought him from his half-lidded state to being fully-conscious and he felt adrenaline kicking in as Kowalski grazed his tongue across a very small section of his cloaca, yet one that seemed more sensitive than the rest. "Woah." Was all that Skipper could say on the matter.</p><p>It had not gone unnoticed by Kowalski as the stared up at the Commander, he was only greeted by Skipper's belly as he laid across and pinned the thinner bird. But Kowalski could imagine the stout bird squirming, unable to contain and control his emotions and he continued his onslaught. Kowalski went in search for the section that had caused such a pleasing reaction while Skipper, himself, started to explore the bird underneath him.</p><p>His flipper had lost any sign of shyness as it had adequately entered into the scientist to cause the bottom bird to moan in appreciation. Another vibration within Skipper was the tipping point. He no longer had a choice in the matter, he was going over the edge and he had to accept it. Pulses of pleasure stronger than anything prior had started to reach the leader's cloaca and his whole body heated.</p><p>"I'm… about…. to" was all Skipper managed in-between his laboured breathing, and that was all that was needed. Kowalski now knew that his actions were paying off and increased the intensity for the final stretch as he discovered a new fervour spurring on his lustful actions. The moans from Skipper were getting louder and more strained as Kowalski lapped faster and deeper. Skipper was battling his own homeostasis as he began to get restless and lose all consciousness of anything beyond what Kowalski was doing to pleasure him.</p><p>"Kowaskiiiiiii" a cry of gratitude as, at last, Skipper released. His vision whitened as he felt all of his body be fatigued by the intense sensation that overwhelmed him. Kowalski's tongue seemed almost insignificant once the heat reached an all-time high and the white liquid surged to escape the leader and enter the scientist beneath.</p><p>However, Kowalski fought for attention in Skipper's narrowed span of thought by trying to engulf all of what Skipper could offer. He allowed the liquid to first squirt into his beak as he parted it in preparation, and then continued to lick in search of more and more. Kowalski himself, not gratified just yet as Skipper seemed to have momentarily forgotten about his needs. He swallowed the liquid with ease and eagerness before cleaning his beak with his tongue and allowing time for Skipper to dismount and recover.</p><p>But the older penguin was a mess. His eyes remained shut as all he could do was think about catching his breath as his chest rose and lowered sequentially. His feathers from head to waist were ruffled and frayed and the ones below were wet, sticky and told tales of the two penguins giving in to their selfish, sex-driven persona. With a groan, Skipper sighed in contentment and slid off Kowalski and onto all fours beside him.</p><p>"Skipper? Are you ok?" The question seemed naïve, unnecessary and a little underwhelming after the task that they had both just partook in, but Kowalski didn't know what else to say to ensure that the Commander's well-being had not been dampened by the event. A chuckle escaped the elder as he replied with "never better, Kowalski. You?" his breathing had clearly been regained some as he spoke with ease.</p><p>Kowalski didn't know whether to be honest, he did feel relieved and his view on the world seemed to have been brightened now that he no longer had to battle with his feelings towards Skipper and Doris and worrying about who his life-long partner will be. However, he did feel slightly cheated and disappointed that Skipper had seemed to have forgotten about him.</p><p>Skipper rolled over onto his back to face the scientist once he didn't get an answer. He could see the scientist was battling his apprehension so instead decided to skip the question and get to the answer: "Come on then. Am I supposed to lay like this until we both join Johnson and Manfredi?" Kowalski glanced over to him before it clicked. Skipper had obtained the submissive position and we beckoning Kowalski to mount him.</p><p>The distance between the two penguins was quickly diminished as Kowalski closed the distance and embraced Skipper with an elated and grateful heart. He hugged Skipper and their beaks met once again as they passionately kissed. Where those beaks had both been, doing nothing but encouraging the other to become more passionate.</p><p>Slowly Kowalski started to elevate himself until the two entrances met. Skipper moaned and gave him the green light to go ahead. The feeling was intense and overwhelming as the two entranced glided against the other and provided a lot of heat. Even skipper was taken aback by the experience despite his libido weaning. But Kowalski still had yet to release so he fought and explored the entrance with his to try and grant himself as much stimulation as the experience could offer.</p><p>He was not disappointed as the occasional graze or glide would cause his body to weaken and surges of pleasure would wash over his body as he called out his lover's name over and over again in the hope that would in some way improve the experience. His cries of passion and frustration were not unnoticed by the other bird as Skipper's hips moved to try and meet the scientist's thrusts and it did wonders. Kowalski's face was perplexed, unable to register what emotion he was feeling. It began to twist and turn as the pleasure and teasing went hand-in-hand for the entire endeavour. Searching Skipper's and his own ins and outs, searching for the perfect alignment, being rewarded with one moment of ecstasy, only to lose it a moment later and continue the search.</p><p>As he continued, he retracted from the kiss and instead straightened himself to aid in his maneuverability. As he looked down at the body he adjoined, there was something written across the face of Skipper which Kowalski found addictive as he could see that the two of them had reached an all new peak in their lives. It was a hybrid of Skipper's handsomeness and his new, elevated, euphoric perception on life. But Kowalski could not get enough as he continued to stare and get lost in the other's expression.</p><p>As he continued to thrust and focus on the task at hand, his brain surfaced some very fond memories of the times the two penguins had shared over the years and this helped aid the task at hand as he realised just how much the other meant to him and how lucky he was to have been deemed Skipper's mate for life.</p><p>Kowalski could feel himself getting close as he continued and he felt an immense heat build in his loins, heart and head as all aspects of his persona and character united in this experience. His breathing deepened once more and he knew he was reaching an end and he just wanted it to end and to join his lover at the other side, the teasing had gone on for nearly an hour - and years before that. This was his release.</p><p>He announced that he was getting close to his lover in between pants, gasps and strained moans of his lover's name. Skipper did everything in his power to help his other half along the way and it did not go unrewarded. As the two entrances entangled with the other and almost become one, Kowalski neared his climax.</p><p>With a few more thrusts he felt the surges of intense pleasure down from his spine to his crotch, weakening the rest of his body. He lifted his gaze to meet his lover's and it didn't' leave as he finally released into the other. His face scrunched as he overcame the overpowering pleasure and stimulation that marked the end of the first of their many mating sessions. Those that would become known in the squad as "Classified invention testing" as to not rot the mind of the younger recruit.</p><p>Kowalski felt fatigued and melted into the embrace Skipper as the two shared the lab bench to recover from the experience they had just shared. As Kowalski's head met Skipper's chest, he hoped they would have to keep patrolling and surveying the floe for a long time to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>